Since the development of computer networks, security has been a concern of administrators of computers and computer networks. As a result, many different methods of securing computers have been proposed.
One such security method is a firewall. Firewalls provide for security of computers by regulating what data is allowed into and out of a computer or a computer network to which the computer is connected.
Another method for computer network security is Internet Protocol Security (IPsec), also called connection security. IPsec is a protocol that secures connections between two computers, or a computer and a computer network having a device supporting IPsec.